Enslaved Giant
"I big rock throw." Enslaved Giants serve as the heavy tank unit for Order. Not to be confused with Giants, used by Chaos that have higher health and use area-of-effect melee attacks. Enslaved Giants are large stick figures (hence the name Giant) with a size that can be further amplified by their Giant Growth upgrade, which also increases health. They are hunch-backed, possibly from the boulders they carry on their backs, but most likely to show that they're dim-witted. Stats Giant Growth Giant Growth is an upgrade available to Enslaved Giants. It increases their size and health. This allow them to be more effective tank units. Once an upgrade is finished, it is automatically, and instantly applied to all existing giants, including the Tower Spawn 2. There are 2 levels to this upgrade: The first level costs 200 gold and 200 mana. However, it takes 40 seconds to research. The second level costs 400 gold and 400 mana, but takes 60 seconds to research. Giant growth used to cost 100 gold and 100 mana for level 1 and 200 gold and 200 mana for level 2. Uses Giants have a slow but powerful, armour ignoring attack that stuns on hit. Along with this, they have a large amount of health which results in their main use as absorbing projectiles like arrows for more frail units. While they do not have the most formidable damage, they are powerful, tanky, and are a powerful choice for end-game compositions . It is prefered usually as tanks (meat shields) to provide protection to weaker units from projectiles and Castle Archers. This protection can be extended to blocking castle archer splash damage by having a single giant block the castle arrows. Beware that getting a giant too early may affect your economy and army as giants take a long time to build and you may be killed before they finish training. Trivia *Despite getting longer legs with Giant Growth, Giants still have the same animation speed and walk speed, leading to humourous "moon-walking" as some people call it. *Despite Giants lacking visible armour, they are still considered armoured by the game. *Giants can animation cancel which might look like "kiting" or "chasing". *Giant projectiles do Bonus Damage to Armor. *Both types of Giants are immune to stuns. *Contrary to what people may think, Chaos Giants are not stronger than Order giants in actual gameplay because Order has higher damaging ranged units that will negate the extra health pool of the Chaos giants. Order giants can also continue to fight on low health by attacking when shielded by another Order giant, which Chaos giants cannot do. *If you notice, an Archer does one third of its health for damage. So if the order giant follows that rule, the giant masser vs. giant masser battle will be very quick. But if you verse a giant masser, it will be almost impossible to win against. So if you get giant growth, the health and damage will be increased by researching that ability. But for obvious reasons, the creators (CRAZY JAY, Brock, and Winston Zhang) didn't make the giant do that much damage. *If one thinks about the sentence in Stick Empires it appears as if the Giants have forgotten how to speak (Or never learned). *An Enslaved Giant can kill a Crawler in two hit. Category:Units Category:Chaos Empire Units Category:Order Empire Units